<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daemon's Last Battle by LordCaptainCommanderDunn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901247">Daemon's Last Battle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCaptainCommanderDunn/pseuds/LordCaptainCommanderDunn'>LordCaptainCommanderDunn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCaptainCommanderDunn/pseuds/LordCaptainCommanderDunn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a more in depth version of Daemon the Rogue Prince versus Aemond One Eye that i wrote out. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daemon Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen, Daemon/aegon III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daemon's Last Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Dance of the Dragons has hit a standstill, Aemond One Eye has been declared an enemy of the crown by Queen Rhaenyra. Enraged by the seizure of kings landing, Aemond has been systematically destroying the riverlands. In an effort to end this conflict, Rhaenyra has dispatched her prince consort, Daemon Targaryen accompanying the prince consort is the dragonseed nettles for weeks they search the riverlands searching for their enemy, until finally, a strange letter arrives from the Queen. Daemon receives the letter bearing the queen's seal of the Velaryon seahorse quartered with the falcon of house arryn and the Targaryen three headed dragon. he opens the letter to find a letter written in what looks like his wife's hand, but he senses something not quite right. Lord Mooton who had already read the message watches the prince with trepidation. wondering what his guest will think. especially if he finds out that he was considering carrying out the dark deed asked of him. "Lord Mootan, we have been betrayed, the girl nettles is guilty of high treason. I want you to kill the dark skinned bastard with you before her treachery can bear fruit. As your queen, I declare her to be a traitor and worthy of death. once the deed is done we wish out husband to return to me with all haste, for we have urgent need of him." Daemon carefully considered, torn between his loyalty to his wife, his sweet niece who had given him two sons and the young woman he'd been sharing a bed with for the purpose of keeping her safe should a green affiliated assassin desire to slay a dragon rider. Daemon crumples the letter in his hand and takes a deep breath.</p><p>"Very well," he snarls, placing his hand on dark sister. "I will do as the queen commands" inside their room Nettles was preparing for the upcoming ride, when Daemon entered the room. 

She looked up, seeming happy to see him, but when she saw his face, her expression turned to concern. "Daemon, what is it?" Pain fills daemon as he pulls her into an embrace. Better to have it be gentle he thought as he silently drew a dagger. "I am sorry," he whispered, "I cannot betray my queen." Nettles gasped once as the dagger went into her side and through her heart, killing her instantly. She slumped in his arms, but her pain would have been non existent thankfully. Gently, Daemon lowered her to the ground, carefully closing her eyes. Far off in the castle he heard sheepstealer scream, followed by the sounds of flapping wings as the dragon fled the castle. Caraxes' shriek shattered the windows, almost as if his dragon could sense his horrible pain Grimacing, Daemon cleaned his dagger on his sleeve and walked down to the courtyard where Caraxes waited for him. Swallowing back his rage and pain, Daemon stiffly climbed onto his dragon's back. 

"A queens words, and a whore's work," he muttered sourly. Casually, he raised his voice to lord mooton before he departed, "thank you for your hospitality. Let it be known that i am going to king's landing. Once i have brought my news to the queen, i am going to harrenhal. If aemond wishes to face me, he will find me there in two weeks."

 Pain and anger in his heart, Daemon flew Caraxes toward the capitol, eyes burning with unshed tears. "I will have an explanation for this," he decided as the red keep came into sight. The red Wyrm circled maegor's holdfast like a winged red serpent, Daemon intended to only stay here long enough to demand that his wife tell him what this mean before departing for harrenhal. If even his queen would betray him like this, he didn't know if he wished to continue to live in such a world as this Rhaenyra targaryen sat atop the iron throne, her hands stained red with blood from where the throne had cut her. Daemon wasn't one for superstition, but how much she'd been cut wasn't a good sign of his wife's psyche. "Daemon! My love!" she said warmly, almost as if she hadn't commanded him to commit a foul murder. "Where is nettles? I thought she'd be with you." her face twisted in suspcion. "Has she betrayed us as ser ulf and hugh Hammer have? if so, why have you not killed her?" Daemon froze, unable to fully process what he had just heard. 

"Nettles is dead, your grace," he said, voice cold enough to coat all thousand blades of aegon's enemies with a layer of frost. "By your command." Rhaenyra frowned. "What?" she asked. "I gave no such order, but i do appreciate your effort on my behalf, my sweet." She took him in her arms, but Daemon did not fully embrace her. "If it was not you," Daemon looked down at her, trying to see if she were lying to him. "Who was it?" Rhaenyra's eyes filled with jealousy. "Did you care for this girl?" she demanded, pulling away from him. "she was like a daughter to me," Daemon said quietly, taking her in his arms, the pain building to a terrible peak. "of course i cared for her. But I killed her for you. I chose you, because you are my queen and my wife, and the mother of my sons." viewpoint shift, Rhaenyra Wanting to turn the conversation away from this dark subject matter, Rhaenyra put on a winning smile, just like the ones she'd given Daemon when times were more simple, when they'd stayed on dragonstone and she'd given him her maidenhead. "Where is aemond? Vhagar is still a danger and we cannot allow him to ravage the riverlands unchallenged," she tried to make her voice pleasant, but the look in her husband's eyes chilled her to the bone. Daemon's voice made her retreat slightly, "I returned because you wished me to return, your grace," he said, voice empty of emotion. "I sent him a challenge to face me at harrenhal. I shall be there in a fortnight, and i will face him alone." Swallowing, Rhaenyra reached up on tiptoes to give him a kiss on the lips. "Will you stay with me one night before you go?" she asked. "I have missed you." 

Viewpoint shift Daemon Daemon leaned down and kissed his wife, causing her to respond in kind. "Yes, but I would like to see young aegon before I leave. I might not see him again." Rhaenyra thought about refusing him, she was rather impatient after waiting this long without him, but she relented. "Of course, my love, I will await you in my chambers." she carressed his face. "I am sorry, so, so sorry." "I am as well," Daemon closed his beautiful purple eyes. they were still the same after all this time Daemon turned away and started walking toward his son's rooms. little aegon was looking down at caraxes in the courtyard with a melancholy look in his dark purple eyes. his blonde hair was clipped short, and his clothes befitted a young prince. As soon as Daemon entered, his face lit up as much as it had since Stormcloud his dragon had perished in the battle with the ships and the loss of his brother Viserys. "Father!" he exclaimed, running over to him so that Daemon could take him in his arms and swing him around. Daemon held his little son as he had when he was a baby, holding him tight as if he would never let him go. Sweet memories of the days before this war had begun, before his brother had died flashed through his mind, especially the day that he'd first held his son in his arms Aegon snuggled into his arms, and Daemon let him stay like that for a minute before sitting down and letting his son perch on his knee. 

"How have you been, my boy?" Daemon asked "I've missed you, father," Aegon wrapped his arms around his neck. "Did you kill Aemond?" his voice turned fierce. "Just like he killed Luke and Grandma Rhaenys?" "Not yet," Daemon said, "but I will." Carefully, he adjusted himself so he could draw dark sister and hold it where his son could touch the flat of the blade. "I vow that I will slay Aemond kinslayer, with this sword, and bring you back his head, my son," he promised, dexterously spinning the sword through his fingers. Even if the rest of his joints felt stiff, at least his fingers moved with their old dexterity Aegon watched his father toy with the sword with fascination, the onyx shine of dark sister's blade shimmering in his purple eyes. "Really?" he asked. "Yes," Daemon set the sword aside and gave his son a long hug. "I thought i'd see you one more time before i left. I've missed you my boy." "No," Aegon wrapped his arms around Daemon and buried his face in his father's shoulder. "Please, Father, don't go," he began to weep onto his shoulder. "Please, Mother doesn't talk to me anymore. I'm lonely here." Aegon looked up, tears flowing freely down his face. "please, don't leave me," he pleaded, wrapping his arms around Daemon's neck. "I don't want to lose you like Viserys or jac, or luke." his face went right back to the shoulder, wet patches staining the worn leathers. Daemon held his son close, patting Aegon's back comfortingly. "I promise that I will return once I have brought Aemond to justice, my son," he took Aegon's chin in his hand and raised his face so he could look him in the eyes. "I want you to understand something, my son," he said, voice gentle but firm. Aegon's eyes were transfixed as Daemon gazed into them "You are the blood of the dragon, you must be strong, you must protect your mother, you must support your older brother. I know that you can do it, but you must promise that you'll look after your mother while i'm away. Can you do that for me?" Aegon nodded eagerly. "I promise," he vowed, "nothing shall happen to mother while i'm around. Smiling, Daemon put his son down, then picked up dark sister and spun it once through his fingers before sheathing it at his side. "One day," he said confidently, 'you will bear this sword. One day when i'm toothless and fat, I'll give it to you personally." 

Eyes wide, Aegon stared at the sheathed weapon, expression filled with amazment. "You mean it!" he exclaimed. "I promise " Daemon declared, patting the hilt, 'but you'll have to be ready for it. and you'll have to earn her once you're old enough." Smiling, he ruffled his son's hair, then departed toward Rhaenyra's rooms. She was already waiting for him on the bed, wearing a slim nightgown that exposed her somewhat stout body. "How is he?" she asked, extending her arms toward him, lips pursed expectantly. He obliged her with a long kiss before moving to her neck. "He misses his brothers, and his dragon," he put his arms around her and shrugged out of his shirt, exposing his muscled chest Rhaenyra moaned. "I've missed you," she whispered. "I love you my sweet uncle." "I love you too," Daemon held her close. The next morning, Daemon strapped dark sister to his back and prepared to walk out the door "Please, come back to me once you've dealt with my son's murderer," Rhaenyra called from the bed. "You're the only one i can trust." Daemon closed his eyes, unable to get nettle's face out of his mind. "I will," he said, though he knew that in a few days that promise might be broken. "You have my word." She smiled and leaned backward. "I know that you'll come back," she said confidently, "you've always come back to me, the stepstones couldn't kill you, Aemond will not kill you either." Without another word, Daemon walked out of the royal apartments and strode purposefully to Caraxes. The large red dragon raised its head as he approached, allowing him to leap onto his back and fashion his riding chains to his legs. "I'm coming for you aemond," he thought firmly. "Even if I perish in the attempt, i'm going to kill you." Caraxes landed in the courtyard of the ancient fortress, his wing claws digging into the ground and giving him purchase to support his weight. Grimacing at the soreness in his legs, Daemon walked toward the wierwood at the heart of the godswood and drew dark sister. The ancient valyrian blade of aegon's sister queen visenya cut a deep red gash in the trunk of the heart tree, then he turned toward Caraxes. A mental command caused the dragon to nod and settle down as Daemon began wandering the ancient halls of harren the black. For days, he wandered the ancient ruin, alone even with the sounds of rats. 

Though every day, he could swear that he saw Nettles' ghost following him around, along with the disapproving specters of his father and brother. his father, so strong and brave, looking at him with disappointment, his brother, often jovial and good natured, staring at him with reproachful eyes. Daemon did not flee from them, how could he? he'd already faced far worse terrors, and darker moments than they could give Sometimes he thought he saw his mother, Alyssa, though he could barely remember her face, he'd been very small when she'd died giving birth to aegon his younger brother. his father had mourned her for the rest of his life, just as he'd mourned his brother aemon. the spring painted a portrait of his sister wife soon after her death, Daemon had often looked at it as Baelon had told him about his mother, how she'd broken her nose and it had never set right, how she'd played in the yard with her older brothers and waked uncle Vaegon with a practice sword in order to make him actually apply himself to sword craft Day after day he wandered the halls, surrounded by his ghosts watching him with disapproving eyes. Day after day, he slashed the wierwood tree to mark the passage of time, each one seeming to gash his soul as he forced himself to look into the eyes of those he'd lost over his nearly fifty years of life. finally, as he made the tenth slash on the weirwood trunk, he heard a loud roar. Caraxes raised his head and hissed, smoke curling from his nostrils. Daemon looked up at the sky to see Vhagar herself soaring over the ruined fortress, her mighty wings casting a long shadow over the land. Memories of Daemon's first wife, Leana Valaryon floated up in his mind, sweet times in pentos, flying together on their dragons, Vhagar and Caraxes. Before Aemond had claimed the great dragon, before he'd lost an eye and replaced it with a sapphire "Nunkle!" the call came from above. "I heard your challenge, and that you killed the little dragonseed girl. Vhagar fed well on sheepstealer a few days ago. It was unwise for you to leave her alive." Daemon's mouth tightened, but as he looked, he saw that Vhagar had indeed sustained a few injuries on her neck and side. however, aemond remained uninjured unfortunately. what was strange was that he had a woman with him, long dark hair flowing down her back in constrast with the silver haired prince. Her belly swollen with what he assumed was Aemond's child. Aemond laughed cruelly, his sapphire eye gleaming in the setting sun. 

"It seems you've lived too long uncle!" His smile grew wide. "You were a fool to come alone, especially against me." Resting his hand on Dark Sister's hilt, Daemon looked up at his nephew, seeing nothing of his jovial kind brother, only the monster Allicent had made him. "I'm sorry viserys," he thought as he gazed calmly into his nephew's sapphire eye. "I'm sorry that I have to kill your son." Daemon raised his voice, "A fool, perhaps," he agreed, "however, you came. Though on this much we can agree, I've lived far too long." Grinning, Aemond helped his mistress down from his dragon to the ground. He was surprisingly tender with her, even kissing her on the cheek before he returned to Vhagar's saddle. Daemon assumed she was his mistress, especially with how she laid her hand on her belly when she looked at him, since his true wife maris was still in storms end, Daemon had made sure of that after rhaenyra had seized king's landing. Aemond strapped himself into the saddle and glared at Daemon. "Let us be done with this, nunkle," he sneered, "once you're dead, king's landing will not have any way of defeating me." the sneer turned cruel. "I will have Vhagar feast on my fat cousin, and all your little sons. I will find my brother and place him on the iron throne where he belongs." Daemon shook his head. "Your brother is gone, vanished before we took the capital. His burns from rooks rest will have taken him by now." Aemond grinned as he removed Aegon the conquerer's valyrian steel crown from his pack and tossed it to his mistress. "Then once you are dead, I shall have Alys place the crown of the conqueror on my head, and I shall rule the seven kingdoms." "You'll have to kill me first," Daemon remarked as he stiffly climbed onto Caraxes back. Aemond laughed derisively. "How do you intend to kill me?" he asked, leaning forward in his saddle, gold chasted black armor shimmering in the setting sun. "you're barely able to walk." "I don't need to walk," Daemon thought as he settled into the saddle, neglecting to fashion his riding chains and gripping the saddle almost as if he were on a horse. "All i need to do is fly." With twin roars, the two dragons leaped into the sky, bronze and scarlet scales reflecting the sunlight dimly. Daemon took Caraxes up swiftly, while Vhagar, much older and slower ascended more gradually. Daemon hung on as his dragon flew up and up into a bank of thick clouds. "Come on, Aemond," he murmured, "take the bait. Chase me you piece of weasel shit." 

viewpoint shift, Aemond Aemond drove Vhagar toward his uncle. Frustrated that though his dragon was so large, Daemon's caraxes was far swifter than Vhagar. He saw his uncle disappear into a large cloud bank, the setting son in his good eye. Irritated by the glare, Aemond glanced to the side, trying to preserve his vision. "Where are you?" he muttered. "You'll have to face me eventually old man. Best to be done with it." After a few minutes without even seeing daemon, Aemond started to wonder where he'd gone. Had he fled? Or was he hiding? Should he leave or should he try to find his uncle ? Shaking his head, Aemond kept searching for his uncle, until finally he clenched his fists and looked around. "seems the saying is right, Daemon is more snake than dragon," he grinned. "he's slithered away rather than face me." His grin turned sickly. "I will make his wife and bastard sons pay for their father wasting my time." What he did not see was the shadowy creature moving through the clouds on his blind side on the same side as the setting sun. viewpoint shift Daemon Sensing his nephew's weakness, Daemon leaned down in his saddle and urged Caraxes forward. Aemond cried out as a shrieking Caraxes dove toward him from his blind side, where even Vhagar hadn't been able to see him due to the sun in her eyes. Vhagar tried to swoop upward to meet her enemy, but Caraxes was too swift for the older and far slower dragon. With a squelching sound of teeth ripping into scales, the red wyrm sank his teeth deep into his enemy's neck, opening wounds still raw from sheepstealer as he worried at her throat. roaring so loud it nearly deafened both riders, Vhagar's mouth snapped forward and tore off one of caraxes wings and her claws raked open her enemy's belly. Caraxes did not let go, but Daemon could see that his dragon's grip would loosen as soon as Vhagar righted herself. Vhagar did have one weakness though. His eyes turned toward Aemond, the twenty year old boy's single purple eye filled with rage and hate, surprise painting his youthful face. Drawing Dark Sister, Daemon stood up in his saddle. "I'm sorry, my son," he said quietly, "I suppose I won't be able to give you this blade myself when you got older." Silently, he leaped from the saddle, dark sister in his gauntleted hand Time seemed to freeze for Daemon as Aemond looked up at him in terror, the two dragons fighting beneath them, snapping at each other like wolves in an inexorable battle The dragons continued to freefall, Daemon tumbling through the air as he tried to manuever his body toward his foe. A gobbet of black dragon blood him, Vhagar's blood, he assumed, struck his face as he dropped toward his nephew, dark sister shimmering in the sunlight. "Would visenya be pleased to see her own sword turned against her dragon?" 

Daemon wondered as he fell toward his enemy Vhagar screamed and roared as Caraxes burroughed his teeth deeper and deeper into her neck, even as blood fountained from where her claws had rent deep gashes in his stomach. Daemon landed on Vhagar's back, grabbing onto his nephew's riding chains and pulling himself up. "I told you all l i had to do was fly' he declared as he tore his nephew's helm away so that he could place the sword where he wanted it Aemond stared up in horror as Daemon drove the sword down toward his one remaining eye. Dark Sisters blade came down so hard that the tip came out the back of the young princes throat. The two men were locked together for a second that seemed to last an eternity. Daemon gazing down at his nephew, a boy who should have had such promise, who had claimed his wife's dragon and done such terrible deeds using that very beast. The man who had killed his wife's son, and for what, a playground fight? Daemon looked down at Aemond, sadness and pride mingling inside him as they tumbled toward the lake. He'd nearly gone deaf from Vhagar's howls of rage, now mixed with sadness as she felt the death of her rider. It reminded him of the day Leana had died, when she'd tried to fly Vhagar one last time before she died of her sickness. How she'd loved to fly, how she'd loved that dragon. 

"It must have been otto hightower who poisoned her, just to hurt me," Daemon thought as the lake drew close. He thought of Leana as he glanced toward Vhagar's thrashing head, wails of pain and bursts of fire bursting from her jaws. "I'm so sorry Laena," he whispered, "I didn't think i'd have to kill your dragon. Please, forgive me." His mind turned to Rhaenyra, his sweet niece, who had given him son after son. "Good bye, my delightful wife," he said as he released his grip on dark sister and let himself fall toward the lake, clutching Aemond to him. Better that they exit this fight together. with a sound like an explosion, the two dragons crashed to the lake, sending a gout of water as high as harrenhal's largest tower. Caraxes dragged himself onto the shore by his one wing, his chest bleeding from a dozen gashes. the red wyrm hissed his life out at the sky, blood fountaining through his teeth as he lowered his head to the ground and breathed Vhagar and Aemond were dead. so passed Daemon the rogue prince, king of the stepstones, and prince consort to Rhaenyra first of her name, queen of the andals, the rhoynar, and the first men. Because of him, the realm was saved from a terrible danger, and through him, the blood of the dragon was continued through the lives of his sons, and his grandsons. The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked what i've written here, please check out my published works at https://www.amazon.com/B-Malachi-Dunn/s?k=B.+Malachi+Dunn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>